1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upright dish and eating utensil support constructed in a manner for supporting dishes and other eating utensils in position for gravity draining rinse water therefrom and for air drying purposes. The support includes a lower upwardly opening rinse water catch basic for collecting water gravity draining from dishes and other utensils supported from the invention and the catch basin is provided with a drain fitting having a flexible drain hose operatively connected thereto, the discharge end of the drain hose being adapted to extend down into a drain equipped kitchen sink. The upright support is designed to be wall mounted closely adjacent the kitchen sink, or supported directly from the rear margin of a counter surface in which a kitchen sink is recessed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of dish draining devices heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 542,912, 1,518,216, 1,528,744, 1,842,118, 1,986,486, 2,070,826 and 3,258,127. However, these previously known forms of dish supports do not include the overall combination of structural features which particularly well adapt the instant invention for use in upstanding position supported from or closely adjacent a kitchen wall surface extending upwardly above an attendant counter surface and in a manner with the dish support occupying minimum counter space adjacent an attendant kitchen sink.